marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel of Hell's Kitchen
The Duel of Hell's Kitchen was a confrontation between Daredevil and Wilson Fisk following Fisk's escape from federal custody, who had arrested him on racketeering charges. Background Wilson Fisk was arrested due to Detective Carl Hoffman confessing about his involvement in Fisk's criminal activities, and framing every accomplice he knew about.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Matt Murdock requested Melvin Potter to create an armored suit with a material similar to the fabric that he had used to create the suits that Fisk used daily.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous He then went to retrieve the suit once he knew that Fisk had escaped from federal custody, and donned it. By standing on a roof, he listened to any sign of Fisk's location so as to find and confront him. Duel corners Wilson Fisk]] Daredevil is able to locate the vehicle Fisk is being transported in and is able to disable. Daredevil deals the guard while Fisk attempts to escape, however, he finds himself in a dead end. Daredevil corners him as Fisk tells him that he ruined everything and that he was going to kill him for it. Daredevil responds with the same challenge Fisk had presented before and the two fight. The fight appears to be pretty even, until Fisk gains the upper hand and throws Daredevil to the ground. Fisk begins hitting Daredevil with his Billy Club while shouting that the city doesn't deserve a better tomorrow. Daredevil is then able to counter Fisk's attacks and gain the advantage and defeat Fisk. Despite his defeat, Fisk taunts Daredevil, asking him if he really thinks one man in a silly costume could actually make a difference. Daredevil answers this question with a final punch to the face, knocking Fisk out. Aftermath discuss Daredevil]] Wilson Fisk was rendered unconscious and arrested by Sergeant Brett Mahoney of the New York City Police Department. Mahoney came across the so-called Devil of Hell's Kitchen, who explained that he had stopped Fisk, who was a fugitive. Mahoney did nothing to stop or interrogate the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, who escaped the area. The following day, the New York Bulletin published an article referring to the man as Daredevil, a name that Karen Page discussed with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, unaware that Murdock was actually Daredevil and Nelson knew about his secret identity. arrives at Ryker's Island.]] Wilson Fisk was taken to Ryker's Island to await his trail for his many crimes, and locked in an empty cold cell alone. Fisk could do nothing but sit alone on his bed, stare at the blank white wall in front of him, and consider his recent actions and begin planning for his eventual return to the city, regaining his power and revenge on those who destroyed his plans for Hell's Kitchen. Awaiting trial in a case that involved all the crimes committed by him or his associates, and as such, would take around a year to have a date set for it. References Category:Events